Love:Crazy and ours
by temariskater
Summary: One-shot about destiny, smells and sick passion.


**One-shot: Love: Crazy and ours**

His dark eyes without any shine looked around, checking the situation. That stupid village was like a cage. Still, he wanted to find that documents he needed and go back with his team. War was imminent. No time for excuses, no time for mistakes, no time for… blondes?

What was that girl doing there on the archives of Suna? He thought he had missed all the other ninjas that were around just to enter calmly. Seems like he wasn't right.

He blinked for a second. He knew that girl. Yes. They met before, in Konoha, for the Chuunin exams. She was that girl that carried a huge fan, but he appreciated that she had changed a lot. She wore different clothes, for example. He remembered something violet on her. Now she was wearing a simple black yukata with a blue obi on her waist. Exactly on that place, he noticed that her hips were a bit wide and that her front was a bit big too. The Suna girl was tiding some documents of the archives. She looked tired and like if she was mad.

Her voice rained on him.

"Stupid papers… I'm a ninja not a receptionist!"

Sasuke smirked. He remembered a bit more: she was slightly rebel and had a great conscience about peace. Somehow, his mind decided to not hurt her. He could have fun playing jokes on her. Women were easy for him, or that's what he thought.

"And you, Uchiha, I know you're there. I've felt that chakra before!"

His eyes widened. How could she know? He covered his chakra as much as he it had been possible before he entered the place.

"Hmp."

"It's Temari, before you ask."

"I wasn't going to ask."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe it."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Awesome."

"Awesome… Wait… What are you doing here?!"

She turned around just to see how he stole her hot tea cup from her table and started drinking of it.

"Stealer… Again, what do you want?"

"I need some papers."

"And why do you think I'm letting you take them?"

" Weren't you one of my fan girls?"

"Just that I thought you looked cool doesn't mean I'm obsessed with you. And that doesn't have anything to do with this. Go away."

"That value of peace of yours can be a weakness you know? Someone normal would already have attacked me."

"I'm normal, you idiot!"

"I don't think so."

"And who said I cared for what you said."

"You're just showing it… Hn."

"Jerk…"

"Now, give me the papers I want."

"And what if I don't?"

" Hn… Don't temp me."

"I'm not scared of you."

"But you should…"

In less than one second he was behind her with a kunai pointing to her neck, but something make him put the kunai down: her smell. Like honey and lavender…

Temari at first was a bit scared but when he saw him just leaving the kunai fall to the floor, she looked at him tilting her head to the back. His black eyes had suddenly changed. It was difficult to explain.

"What…?", tried to start the blonde.

"How…?"

"How what?"

"You… You…"

"Me, me, what?"

"Oh, shut up!"

Sasuke covered her mouth with exasperation. He leaned his head on her shoulder. It was soft… He let his nose take the smell in as it rubbed gently her neck. The sensation it produced was like no other one…

"What are you doing…? Go away and leave me alone…"

" I told you to shut up."

"You can't give me orders."

" We will see…"

He turned her around looking at her, then he hid his face on her neck taking her essence more.

"Sasuke, stop it."

" You can't give me orders…"

The Uchiha smirked. Using her own sentence against her was something epic. She just looked at him frowning and tried to push him away.

" Stay just like that…"

Temari just stopped moving her arms wanting him to go away and to stop. Basically, because her skin was reacting to his soft breathing.

Sasuke interpreted that a sign of rendition. He took her hands gently, something unusual in him, and put them on his shoulders as pulled her closer.

"Why don't you… Just enjoy it?"

"Because I'm not enjoying being with a traitor, an avenger, a mad man who…"

"Forget all your bad thoughts for two seconds, and listen to your heart beating…"

"And so what, Uchiha?"

" It's like coming alive."

" Hmp… If you say so…"

"Your skin and your trembling hands say so."

All of a sudden, the atmosphere had turned into slow, calmed, passional, with deep emotions hidden for time…

"Why did you get close? I want you to get out of here."

" I got close…Because of… You smell… You smell like her…"

" Like who…?"

" Like my mom."

" Your mom…?"

"It's probably the person I miss the most after all."

Sasuke felt a connection, like if he could trust for once in someone. The magnetism that she produced was magic and never experienced.

On the other hand, Temari's mind still shouted for being free, but her senses wanted more.

When she was a pre-teen, she blushed when saw him, she remembered that clearly. But never felt such… With no one.

" Sasuke. Leave."

" Can you shut up or do I have to make you shut up?"

The dark-eyed got irritated. She had a big mouth. He pulled her just a bit away and frowning, his eyes crushed against her sea-colored eyes. He just let his eyebrows go back to their place. Her look was full of pureness, of true beliefs, unlike his…

Temari felt a soft pressing on her lips. She immediately kissed him back. His mouth felt like paradise and it tasted a bit as the tea he had drunk.

Slowly the kiss turned into more emotional, wild… He sat her on the table and kept kissing her entering his tongue on her mouth as his hands were leant on her cheeks. She let her hands hold on tightly to his shirt, making it get full of wrinkles.

When they felt the air was necessary, they broke the kiss looking at each other.

They could just resume it in a word: Addiction. Addiction to the others' lips, to the others' eyes, to the others' feelings, to the others' bodies…

" If I told you to follow me… Would you do it?"

" I…"

" Ask your heart, not your mind."

Temari nodded convinced. Why not saying the truth?

"Then… Follow me. Don't look back. No regrets."

" I warn you. I'm not easy."

" I'm not easy either."

" I'm very… bossy."

"Same."

" I like hot tea."

" Same."

Sasuke just had to laugh. Her mind was working again, but in a strange join with her feelings.

"So… Coming?"

" Coming…"

Awkwardly, unexpectedly, suddenly, lovingly… The Suna princess left everything behind to follow the avenger, the criminal, the man who provoked her desire and her heart to race at the speed of light…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_So, how was it? Liked it? Leave a Review. Temariskater._

_P.S.: Dedicated to Abdy. _


End file.
